Past Troubles
by TwilightRose88
Summary: Please Review: Sadie is a shapeshifter and moves in with her Uncle Charlie and cousin Bella. Sadie has had past encounters with Vampires and it wasnt very pleasant. When she meets Paul on the Rez everything changes and just when everything seems to be falling into place an unwanted vistor turns up set on revenge and Sadie is at the center of all his hatred.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

A brown headed girl sat at the table in a spacious, modern kitchen, her parents sat across from her. She looked from her mom to her dad she shared her dads eye colour which was a raw green and was slim like her mom. To her dismay she also shared her mom's quick temper and her dad's attitude.

"You aren't being punished" her mother said softly  
>"It feels like it" the girl muttered<p>

"Sadie" her father said "Look at me" Sadie looked up into the familiar green eyes of her father "Your mother and I just think you need a fresh start" her father said "after-"

"After witnessing my best friend's murder?" Sadie said "Yeah I guess you guys are right "Sadie said begrudgingly "but I'm going to miss you"  
>"Well you will be happy to hear that your father and I decided to let you take Duke with you" The year old blood hound, upon hearing his name wagged his tail from where he sat beside Sadie, his drooping face looked up lovingly at her as she scratched his head.<p>

"Well I guess it won't be so bad" Sadie said.

A few day later Sadie drove her blue 1970 Chevelle Super Sport to Forks, Duke was hanging his head out the window at the front his body planted on the front seat as the back was full with Sadie's stuff. Sadie hadn't seen her cousin Bella since they were both young teenagers, this would be the first time the two girls both now 18 would see each other.  
>Forks was the city that was never dry under the constant cover of grey clouds, rain and of course cold temperatures. It wasn't something Sadie was used to she had enjoyed the mild weather of the Virginia Coast for 18 years of her life so Forks was different. While some of the winters there could get cold Sadie enjoyed the seasons (especially summer even though growing up she spent a lot of her summers in Forks and on the La Push Rez)<br>When Sadie arrived to her Uncle's house Charlie was already on the porch waiting for her. Sadie turned off the car and got out. "Uncle Charlie, long time no see huh?" She greeted him with a grin.  
>"How's my knuckle head brother doin?" Charlie asked.<br>Sadie rolled her eyes playfully then replied "Still thinks he's cool and down with the kids"  
>"Yeah but we all know I'm cooler" Charlie joked.<br>Charlie helped Sadie carry all of her stuff into the guest room, while Duke explored his new surroundings inside and outside his nose working on over drive. Once finished she went down stairs looking around the house,

"Are you sure he won't run off?" Charlie asked looking out the window referring to Duke who was exploring the front yard the only part of him visible was his tail flapping around like a flag .  
>"Naah" Sadie replied "I trained him, plus he has hardly left my side since Ashley was killed", Charlie became awkward in an instant,<br>"So um, Bella is at her boyfriend's house, she said for you to stop by when you got in" Charlie said changing the topic having seen the sad look in her eyes " I'm sure his family would like to meet you"

"Charlie was Bella really that bad when he left?" Sadie asked remembering the phone call her uncle had made to her when Edward had left Bella after her 18th birthday"  
>"Yeah she got better once he came back… I still don't like him though" Charlie replied hastily.<br>"So do you want to give me that address and I'll go visit that clumsy cousin of mine?" Sadie said jokingly. Charlie wrote down the directions and gave them to Sadie.  
>Sadie got into her car Duke hopping into the passenger's seat again and she drove, following the directions.<p>

Sadie pulled up to the Cullen's house to see Bella and, who she assumed to be Bella's boyfriend standing on the porch. 'Holy shit' Sadie thought as she walked up to the porch, Duke cowering in the car his face nervous

'Come on Duke' Sadie said to him, reluctantly Duke crawled out behind her. Sadie stared at the boy Bella stood next to 'he kind of looks like…. but no the eyes aren't the same... chill out Sadie' she thought to herself.

"Hey trouble maker " Bella said grinning Sadie snapped out of her thought and gave Bella a hug.  
>"Hey clumsy bunny" Sadie replied grinning.<br>"So I'm guessing this is Duke?" Bella asked gesturing to the dog that sat loyally by Sadie's side.  
>"Yep! So I'm guessing this is Edward" Sadie said playfully mocking what Bella had just done.<br>Edward chuckled and said "Now I see why they call you trouble maker, I'm Edward Cullen"  
>"Sadie Rivers, but I'm pretty sure you knew that" Sadie said smugly.<p>

"Why don't we go inside so you can meet the rest of my family" Edward suggested gesturing inside. Sadie followed Edward and Bella into the house and into the living room where four other people stood. Before Edward could say a word they all turned to face her,

"Hi I'm Alice, Edward's sister" The little pixie greeted Sadie giving a hug. "That's Jasper" Alice said pointing to the honey blonde male who stood by the stairs. "And that's Carlisle and Esme our parents" Alice continued while pointing to the other blonde male and the caramel haired female. Esme and Carlisle both gave her hugs while Jasper just nodded his greeting his face tense.  
>"Where are Rosalie and Emmet?" Edward asked.<br>"They went out for a minute they should be back-"Esme said but was cut off by the sound of the front door closing "right now actually"  
>Sadie watched as a tall muscular dark haired male and a beautiful blonde female entered the room. "Sadie this is Emmet" Bella said introducing Sadie to him. Emmet grinned and gave Sadie a big bear hug as a greeting nearly squeezing the life out of her. "And this is Rosalie" Bella said indicating the blonde.<br>Rosalie surprised everyone by giving Sadie a light hug. "Is that your Super Sport out front?" Rosalie asked.  
>"Yeah" Sadie replied "It took a lot of patience to restore but it was worth it in the end" Sadie grinned with the pride of the restored car. Duke let out a small bark, not happy at being ignored. Although Sadie didn't notice Jasper left the room his fists clenched tightly his jaw set.<br>"Sorry Duke I didn't forget about you boy" Sadie said crouching down and petting the bloodhound lovingly, he licked her cheek and wagged his tail at the affection. "That is Duke" Edward said "Sadie's dog"

"Does he usually follow you every where?" Carlisle asked, having seen that wherever Sadie moved Duke seemed to shadow her.  
>Sadie nodded and said "He is very protective of me"<p>

"That is quite a bond you and that dog have " Rosalie commented "I can already tell you are close"  
>"Yeah well when mom and dad were always working it was mostly me and Duke at the house so we pretty much ended up spending a lot of time together"<br>"How long have you had him?" Bella asked  
>" I raised him since he was 8 weeks old and he is a little over a year now"<br>"Hey Sadie?" Rosalie asked "Do you want to go into the garage and talk cars?"  
>"Sure" Sadie grinned and followed the blonde into the garage, with Duke still shadowing her.<p>

After Rosalie and Sadie talked about cars they moved onto other conversations.  
>"So you said your parents were always working so you and Duke grew close what is that about?" Rosalie asked.<br>"Well it's not like I hate my parents" Sadie began "I love them, and I know they love me. But with their jobs they weren't always home. Something more important always came up when I had plans with them. I learned to expect it; I guess they felt guilty so they let me get Duke. And when they were never home he gave me company"  
>Rosalie pretended to casually look at her phone, but she was texting Alice about something she was sure they all noticed. Sadie had no blood scent.<p>

"Sadie can I ask you something?" Alice said coming into the room will Jasper, Emmet, Edward, and Bella behind her.

"Uh yeah sure" Sadie said somewhat confused.

"Do you have a suspicion about what we are?" Alice asked.

"ALICE!" Rosalie and Edward said frustrated.

"How would you know to ask that?" Sadie said.

"Edward heard it in your thoughts" Alice said, while receiving incredulous looks from those around her.

"Well all suspicions are confirmed now " Sadie said. "but yeah I had a hunch that y'all were vampires. The one that killed my friend Ashley had red eyes though"

"We have gold eyes because we only feed off of animals" Rosalie replied.

"Sadie are you aware that you don't have a blood scent?" Jasper asked.  
>Sadie nodded and said "Yes. That's what pissed off Viktor, the vampire that killed Ashley. He was mad that he wasn't able to track me, so he retaliated by hurting someone I cared about"<br>"So why not go after your parents?" Bella asked.  
>"Do you honestly have to ask that Bella?" Sadie said "You know that I care about them and they care about me they're just too busy to notice anything but their jobs"<p>

"You must have really pissed off Viktor off" Edward said

"Yeah I did cause on top of the fact I have no blood scent I can shape shift so he couldn't find me at all" I laughed at the memory of his frustration "I'll show you another day if you like but I really have to be getting back and you know how Charlie is"


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Sadie got up and dressed, then headed down stairs with Duke by her side. She fed him and got some breakfast for herself, and then they both went outside. Sadie sat on the front porch while Duke ran around the front yard sticking his nose in every bush there was in the yard.

The front door opened and closed gently before Bella sat down beside Sadie. "Do you want to go to the rez to see Jake and his friends with me today?" Bella asked nudging her cousin's shoulder.

"Sure, I haven't seen Jake in years" Sadie said "Wanna take my car?"

"Great! And yeah sure!" Bella replied. Sadie ran inside to grab her keys and then both the girls, and Duke left. Bella directed Sadie to Sam and Emily's house, where Jacob told her he would be. When the two girls pulled up to the house the pack was already outside, having heard the car coming up the road. Bella and Sadie got out of the car Duke sniffed the air his nose wrinkling as if he had caught a bad smell. He tilted his head to the side like something wasn't quite right and barked quietly moving forward cautiously.

"Hey Bella" Jacob said

"Hey Jake " Bella replied grinning as they crashed into an enthusiastic hug Jakes arm nearly crushing Bella's small body.

"Jacob Black" Sadie said grinning, then let out a wolf whistle "You're lookin good" she hinted sarcasm, which made Jake smirk.  
>"Sadie Rivers" Jake replied with a teasing grin "You sure grew up since I saw you last"<p>

"Let's see" Sadie drawled playfully "Last time I saw you I was 12 you were 11, I had frizzy hair and braces, and you were terribly short" Jacob laughed at the thought and gave her a hug.

"It's nice to see you" he said "these are my friends. Sam, Emily, Jared, Kim, Embry, and Quil. Seth and Leah should be here soon, but you already know them, oh and Paul, here he comes now"

"Hey guys" Paul greeted "Who's this?" He asked looking at Sadie suspiciously his face set in a tense manner.  
>"Sadie Rivers" she replied and held out her hand looking into his eyes. He introduced himself,<p>

"Paul Lahote" when Paul looked into Sadie's green eyes his face relaxed and he had to restrain himself from letting his mouth fall open in utter shock. In that moment he felt his whole world shift completely and everything fell perfectly into place.


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on Sadie Jakes got food inside" Bella said

"How would you know if I had food at all there might not be any" he replied

"Really, a pack of werewolves there is always food if there isn't any in the house you would be ordering a take away, I come here often enough to know you guys cannot be civilised without food" Bella explained

"Were never civilised" Jared remarked Embry and Quil laughing with him. The others walked on but Sadie had seen how Paul had looked at her and dropped back to walk with him.

"You okay wide eyed" Sadie said, that comment coming from anybody else's mouth would have angered him but from Sadie's it just made him laugh nervously.

"Yeah I'm fine just a bit shocked to see someone new" Paul though on his feet lies drabbling form his mouth not that Sadie noticed "we don't see new people a lot it's like when you get the new guy at school everyone wants to know who they are."

"Oh yeah I know the feeling" Sadie sighed

"Why... you just moved here?" Paul asked his eyes not straying from her face but Sadie's gaze looked thoughtfully ahead.

"Yeah I'm the new girl test me out am I freak, nerd or the popular kid who everybody loves" Sadie quizzed him.

"Your not a freak or a nerd, Im guessing your smart and even if your not classed as popular everybody likes you" Paul answered looking at her, Sadie looked up briefly but enough to make Pauls heart jump like an excited child.

"Correct "Sadie smiled sounding surprised "But not everyone likes me I can bet you money on that". She looked down and Pauls face scrunched up confused, then relaxed,

"Well I think they do, anyway popular kids are nearly always assholes people of your personality are much nicer people at heart" he said diplomatically.

"Paul are you the popular kid" Sadie joked laughing

"Of course I am but I'm the small minority that is not an asshole I am the nicest person you will ever come across" he chuckled opening the door for her.

"Thank you and yeah I guess you are" Sadie said smiling at him, Paul looked adoringly at her his thoughts scattered by what she had said his heart felt like it had been encased in a loving warmth which caressed his emotions. He wanted Sadie more than anything than he had ever wanted in his life, he needed her she was his light in the darkest of times.


	4. Chapter 4

They spent time eating at the table with everyone else Paul kept looking up at Sadie and Sadie kept looking up at him she blushed when he caught her staring at him. Paul was smiling at her when Embry leaned towards Paul,

"What's up with you, love sick cub?" he said Paul glared down at him

"I'll explain it to you later. What's this about cub I'm older than you don't forget it, you're the cub around here" he spoke so quietly only Embry could hear.

"You didn't" he said surprised "you imprinted on her, seriously man" Embry grinned and nodded his head towards Sadie smiling at her. She smiled shyly back looking slightly confused at the brief conversation between Embry and Paul. Everyone was scoffing down burgers, chicken wings, pork chops, anything they could get their hands on, well, and the vegetables were sat in the middle untouched. No one fought over carrot sticks in this house.

"Paul's looking at you kind of strange you two took a while to get here" Bella said to Sadie she arched an eyebrow curiously.

"Nothing happened we were just talking and you think he's staring at me a lot?" she asked Bella nodded her eyes wide.

"Staring at you now in fact" she said turning towards Jacob taking a bite from his burger much to Jacobs's playful annoyance. Sadie looked up shyly to see Paul looking at her his eyes a deep warm brown his burger was slipping from his fingers, Sadie giggled as he caught it the mayonnaise lining his lips lettuce sticking out of his mouth. Sadie moved her finger to her mouth pretending to wipe away the food on Paul's mouth. He got the message and wiped his moth nodding in her direction laughing flashing white teeth which contrasted his tanned skin.


	5. Chapter 5

They spent time eating at the table with everyone else Paul kept looking up at Sadie and Sadie kept looking up at him she blushed when he caught her staring at him. Paul was smiling at her when Embry leaned towards Paul,

"What's up with you, love sick cub?" he said Paul glared down at him

"I'll explain it to you later. What's this about cub I'm older than you don't forget it, you're the cub around here" he spoke so quietly only Embry could hear.

"You didn't" he said surprised "you imprinted on her, seriously man" Embry grinned and nodded his head towards Sadie smiling at her. She smiled shyly back looking slightly confused at the brief conversation between Embry and Paul. Everyone was scoffing down burgers, chicken wings, pork chops, anything they could get their hands on, well, and the vegetables were sat in the middle untouched. No one fought over carrot sticks in this house.

"Paul's looking at you kind of strange you two took a while to get here" Bella said to Sadie she arched an eyebrow curiously.

"Nothing happened we were just talking and you think he's staring at me a lot?" she asked Bella nodded her eyes wide.

"Staring at you now in fact" she said turning towards Jacob taking a bite from his burger much to Jacobs's playful annoyance. Sadie looked up shyly to see Paul looking at her his eyes a deep warm brown his burger was slipping from his fingers, Sadie giggled as he caught it the mayonnaise lining his lips lettuce sticking out of his mouth. Sadie moved her finger to her mouth pretending to wipe away the food on Paul's mouth. He got the message and wiped his moth nodding in her direction laughing flashing white teeth which contrasted his tanned skin.

Sadie didn't really want to leave the rez but Bella needed to go and see Edward for what Charlie had said been the fifth time this week.

"Do you know that the pack imprint on people" Bella said I shook my head "Its like when they see someone and then nothing else matters to them like falling in love I think"

"Oh who imprinted out the guys then?" Sadie asked

"I'm not sure but by the look of Paul today when he saw you, I think he did" she laughed turning the corner on the road as it began to rain, falling in sheets spraying across the ground.

"Paul imprinted on me" Sadie said astonished "I don't think so"

"Well he certainly has a crush on you he wouldn't stop staring at you wherever you went his eyes followed. When you went to the toilet he looked abandoned and very worried" Bella laughed, the car jolted to a stop at Charlie's house I hopped out saying goodbye to her and rushing inside. I brushed to rain drops off my coat and hung it on the hook. Charlie lay asleep on the sofa the TV screen flickering with images of a comedy show. I crept over and pulled a blanket over him and walked quietly up the stairs into my bedroom where Duke lay on my bed snoring. I snuck under the covers and Duke moved closer to me nuzzling his head at mine. I kissed his head and rested my head in the soft pillows drifting off into a sleep. Paul frequently coming up in my dream looking handsome as he cuddled me promising me everything he could give me.

Good dream huh?


	6. Chapter 6

Sadie saw Paul three more times that week and he certainly enjoyed her company even took Sadie out on a bike to show her around the rez. But she got petrified one morning when walking in the woods trying to clear her mind and just relax. She smelt him before she saw him the smell of cold harsh winter nights and the deceptiveness of smoke swirling around the trees. Suddenly he stood lurking in the woods smelling the air and clawing at the trees as he walked past them, he snarled. It was him it was Viktor the Vampire who had tried to kill her years ago his black tangled hair curled so tightly against his head he looked crazy and mentally he was, his eyes bright red showed he had just fed. Sadie didn't move he couldn't smell her but he could hear her that was for sure. She went to bend down when his eyes snapped around scanning the area quickly his faced was smeared with dirt his stubble mixed with the blood of his last victim.

She decided to do what she had been trying to avoid showing anyone ever and launched her away from him running her heart rate jumped up rapidly and she felt apart of the forest and she began to change. One minute she ran on two legs the next four paws clawing the ground as she came up to the road she darted across hearing shouts.

"MOUNTAIN LION" as she passed someone before delving into the thick cover of trees on the other side. She thought a mountain lion was a good choice they were agile and quick a good choice. After all being a shape shifter meant you had to choose the right animal to change into to suit your situation.


	7. Chapter 7

Sadie's clawed paws scraped the ground furiously as she swerved in and out of the trees carving sharp paths in the ground. She ground to a haut when reaching a shallow pool of water and trotted across it the splashing satisfying to her ears and the water spraying on the fur on her stomach soothing. It was hot and the water cooled her down so she laid in it for a minute the current nudging her ribs to get up and walk again. Sadie stayed there for what seemed a short amount of time until she heard a very faint noise; she stood up straight her claws digging into the stones under the water. She heard the growl before she saw the source and she dodged it narrowly missing the teeth, it was Rosalie.

"Damn it how did you escape" she wailed her eyes dark and lustful for Sadie's blood. Edward arrived suddenly between Sadie and Rosalie,

"Rosalie stop it's Sadie she's a shape shifter she's the mountain lion" he demanded. Rosalie's eyes snapped away from Sadie and met Edward she rose up from her crouch.

"Damn it" she cried striking the tree trunk a dent formed in it. "Don't shapeshift without telling us. Have something that sets you apart from the real animals. I don't want to kill you now do I" she said darting off into he trees probably chasing some other creature.

Suddenly Paul erupted from the woods snarling and snapping his jaws, Edward jumped in front of Sadie and Emmett was at his side, she knew the wolf was Paul as Emmett was complaining,

"He's doing it again he is on our side" he hissed crouching as him and Paul kept eye contact Paul's eye burning. Edward was calming Paul down by talking to him in some conversation that neither Sadie nor Emmett could hear. The brown fur smoothed as his hackles relaxed, Sadie changed back and stared at him he was beautiful his fur was smooth and shone a warm brown his eyes licked on hers.

Paul wandered over to Sadie and rubbed his great head along Sadie's shoulder his eyes glowing as he looked at her. She scratched his neck and Pauls eyes shut and he sighed leaning a little too hard on Sadie as she fell Paul's weight a bit much.

"I'm gunna find Rosalie" Emmett growled disappearing with his voice

"Come on Sadie Bella's at my house she will drive you home" Edward said, Paul bowed his head before leaving running off into the mass of green.

"Who was the Vampire you were running from" he asked politely lifting Sadie up like a cradle

"Viktor the one I told you guys about don't worry he should leave soon" Sadie said

"I beg to differ" Edward said he then shot off into the woods holding me tightly the world zooming past in a blur I struggled to catch my breath. This was cool.


	8. Chapter 8

Sadie spent some time at the Cullen's house listening to Edward play the piano he stroked the keys gently and with ease beautiful calm sounds seeping from the wood. When she tried it came out as odd jolted sounds so she soon gave up and asked Edward to play again. Bella took her home to Charlie later and that night Sadie awoke startled as she felt the breeze blowing around her bedroom. Then all of a sudden a cold hand slid around her mouth stopping the scream which brewed in her gut. She was taken out of the bed and luckily she was still in day clothes as she had been too tired to take them off.

She caught a glimpse of his face and her heart jumped into her throat it was Viktor, he held her roughly at his side as he dragged her through the woods the nettles stinging her skin and branches clawing at her hair. Viktor thrust her onto the ground his red eyes grazing over her a savage look on his face a growl hung on his lips the fangs showing in the dark light piercing the darkness, as it would pierce her throat.

"Oh Sadie, you don't escape me that easily" he snarled gripping her hair his fingers digging into the scalp she heard him inhale and was too scared to even make a noise. He smelled her hair and was so close to her face she saw the red colour in his eyes practically swirling round as if it was stirring up as he smelt something. He pulled a knife from his pocket a quickly made a cut on her cheek the blood immediately dribbled down her face he smelt it and his face crazed hunger consuming his whole expression.

"I know it now, not such an elusive scent when it all over you is it" he hissed snapping her face up to look at him as the warmth of blood trailed down her neck and followed the ridge of her collarbone. All of a sudden a huge gust of air went past and Viktor was gone, a snarling sound chasing him a minute or so later Paul trotted up to her his eyes wide as he saw the blood. He licked it and pressed his nose to her face whimpering, sinking down to her side he pushed his body round her as Sadie laid against him for support the shock making her weak.

"Paul" she whispered and fell onto his stomach he covered her body with his tail and she gripped the fur round his neck inhaling the wolfy smell she liked.

"Thank you" she said quietly as he nuzzled her lovingly, the rhythm of his breathing like the sift sound of the keys being touched by Edward as he played she looked up at Paul and gripped him a little tighter.


	9. Chapter 9

A few days later Sadie's trauma of Viktor taking her from her bed subsided, every night Paul would roam around the home taking it in turns swapping with Quil and Embry through the night. One night before entering the house Sadie caught sight of Paul patrolling the edge of the trees his eyes catching her gaze, she walked over to him and he emerged from the woods his hair ruffled and his shorts tilted around his hips, he yanked them up.

"You okay Sadie" he said she hugged him lightly

"Yeah I'm good aren't you cold out here just in shorts" she said he shook his head

"No were always warm he said placing her hand on his arm "see, I'm boiling hot" she laughed

"You should come down to the rez tomorrow" he said "take you to Emily's to get some lunch" Sadie nodded

"Okay on one condition" Paul raised an eyebrow intrigued by the tone of her voice "you have to let me ride you, like a pony or something"

"I'm just entertainment to you now" he joked I shook my head

"No of course not silly, I'll meet you here tomorrow at two" I said he smiled the right side of him mouth slightly higher a dimple forming there, I smiled back and made my way back to the house feeling happy knowing Paul was there.


	10. Chapter 10

She met him at two the next day as she had said and he arrived his excitement coming off in waves, he hugged her tightly

"You ready to see me as some horrible beast now" he said sarcastically she laughed but nodded. He ran into the woods quickly taking off his shirt as he disappeared, he emerged his sleek brown fur shining in the light of the sun hidden behind the consistent clothing of clouds. His eyes were the same colour and as he approached he looked at her, Sadie smiled and he relaxed nuzzling his head against her. Sadie's hands moved gently against his fur she massaged around his neck and scratched his spine, Paul stretched at the motion making Sadie laugh.

He tilted his head back and motioned for her to sit on his back; he laid down placing his huge head between his paws as she clambered on. He then stood and felt Sadie's hands clench the loose fur on his neck he laughed which sounded only like an odd exhales, Sadie tapped his nose playfully. Paul walked slowly down one of the paths on the rez that only the pack used in human form or wolf. It didn't go near civilisation and stayed round the outskirts and was out the way, plus it was more scenic route than the short dirt path to the cliff.

He walked rather placidly and Sadie didn't feel the need to hold so tightly onto Paul she ran her hands through his fur and turned to look at her a grin forming she laughed. She didn't know where they were or where they were going but Paul had refused to tell her.

"Where are we going?" she said, Paul shook his head

"You could be a murderous shape shifting wolf for all I know" she stated Paul laughed and sped up to a trot Sadie gripping his fur again she caught sight of the sea huge waves coming in towards the beach and cliffs through the trees. Paul barked for her to hold on tightly as he sped up even more the trees becoming a blur the wind whipped through the air around them making that high pitched noise it did the effect made Sadie lower herself against Paul so she could actually keep her eyes open without them watering like a waterfall.

Finally Paul stopped at a clearing a top the cliffs the view stretching across the sea which went as far as the eye could see and La Push Beach on their left the dots of people moving slowly across the sand. Sadie hopped off and was amazed at the view it was so beautiful,

"Like it?" Paul said she turned and he was just pulling his top down his chest.

"It's amazing" she said he smirked when he saw her staring at him her gaze flickered away "do you come here a lot?" she asked.

"Only when I need to think and just get away from everyone" he said

"So why share this with me?" Sadie said quietly as they sat side by side both looking out at the sea.

"Because I don't think you will ruin the place like anyone else would you make it a happier place for me to be" he stated Sadie blushed and turned to look at him,

"Really?" he nodded and their fingers touched a tingling feeling spreading through her. They both smiled and he took her hand in his as they continued to talk.

"Sadie do you know what imprinting is?" Paul asked casually their fingers interlocked like a mechanical puzzle, Sadie did as Bella had told her what it meant

"Yeah I do" she said it was quiet for a moment as Paul seemed to debate about what to say to her a wrinkle formed between his eyebrows as he concentrated, he looked up at her his warm brown eyes burning brightly as he began to speak.

"I've imprinted on you Sadie" he said he went to carry on and waited a second as Sadie said nothing he continued, "I can't keep myself away from you I want to be with you every second and every day, everything I have I want to share with you"

"Well we've only just met you know that's a lot to take in" Sadie said wording it very carefully so as not to offend him.

"I know but imprinting isn't necessarily a romantic bond it can be a friendly bond as well as strong as a brother or sisters" he said

"I don't know what I want it to be" she said looking at him he saw the way her eyes flickered around a habit she had when it was awkward he assumed.

"All I know is that whenever I get to the end of the day all I think of is 'I want to tell Sadie that'" he said she smiled

"You do tell me a lot of things" she smirked

"Where do you wanna go from here?" he asked cautiously

"We will just wait and see" she replied gripping his hand a little tighter.


End file.
